


Aqua Tide

by Aluminium_Foil



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mermaid Gavin, Nines pissed off some dudes, Not Beta Read, also sorry for calling Nines an it, centaur Nines, please ignore my awful writing haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminium_Foil/pseuds/Aluminium_Foil
Summary: " Where Nines nearly drowns and Gavin isn't feeling so good."[Greek Mythology Creatures]





	Aqua Tide

**Author's Note:**

> How do you write? I have no idea but it's fun uwu
> 
> I've been working on this for a bit lately, but the idea is a old so hh
> 
> Sorry if this isn't completed. I suck big time

 

I hear waves.

 

..why do I hear waves?

 

Where am I? What's.. happening?

 

There's voices- ?

 

“This bastard shouldn't even exist man, and it beat up Ryan!”

 

“Goddamn centaurs thinking their so fucking powerful, let's see how it does in the sea.”

 

Oh.

 

//////

 

It opens its eyes to a crew of angry men and waves crashing against the side of the boat. It groans in discomfort, their steel grey legs trapped beneath their body.

 

“You're awake ey?” a short man sneers in it's direction.

 

The captain walks up to stand with the rest and coldly smiles “This is going to be fun then.”

 

It shout out in surprise to the sudden amount of hands pulling it's body up from the deck, and when it felt its hooves move out from their uncomfortable position it took the chance to stand up and disorient the group.

 

“Hey!”

 

It made a scuffle as it twisted around and pushed the crew away unsuccessfully.

 

There was hands at its shirt sleeve that held and clawed at its arms, trying to keep it down and controlled.

 

The captain then punched it in the face, stopping the centaur's struggles.

 

“Your pretty looks ain't getting you out of this one, fucker” he growled in its face.

 

It looked down at the assailant and snarled back, “My pretty looks ain't dealing with anyone's _bullshit_ ”

 

The man shoved at it, forcing it to take a step closer to the edge of the boat. It raised its arms to try and block, but another shove sent it going back two more steps, and the man kept shoving and pushing closer.

 

“You aren't going to come back after this, bitch.”

 

Before the centaur could protect itself any longer, it was shoved off the edge by all the other crew members. They laughed at the sight of it flailing in distress.

 

Then the boat sped away from the creature, leaving it to drown out at sea.

 

//////

 

Gavin thought he was having quite a nice day.

 

Lying down on rocks on the seafloor was relaxing. The light from the sun wasn’t as bright, but it still was nice and peaceful at most. His dull emerald tail wasn’t in pain, and that was absolutely wonderful.

 

Today he could bask as much as he wants, taking the change of current to his advantage and enjoying having no interruptions.

 

But then why was there a dark patch in the sand?

 

Gavin looks up at the water’s surface from where he’s laying, serenity now broken, and grumbles to himself.

 

‘Why is there a boat?’ he thinks, squinting ‘they can’t be fishing, this area is shit and it’s way too damn cold.’ then he scowls at the offending vehicle. He didn’t like humans much.

 

He turns around to lie down, facing away from the shadow. He was not gonna get himself involved in any ass whoopin today. No siree.

 

...he grumbles more; curiosity is a pain in the ass.

 

So Gavin gets up and swims up towards the surface slowly, trying to investigate the disturbance and why the fuck it’d be here, while making sure to keep distance in case they’re one of those mermaid hunters he’s had the gracious luck to come across once.

 

Though what he sees is not what he was expecting at all, and it concerned him.

 

_A big crew of angry looking men, crowding and grabbing at an alarmed centaur._

 

Gavin felt frozen in the water, watching on as one of them punched it in the face, and shoved it again, and again, and again. He saw it back further to the edge of the boat, closer and closer, until-

 

It was thrown overboard.

 

He didn’t know what to do; the boat was speeding away from the site and leaving nothing behind but a soon-to-be body.

 

Helping it wouldn't do either of them good, there wasn't land for about a mile and centaurs are heavy bastards.

 

That didn't stop Gavin, even as he prepared himself to socialise with a dry lander. He swam up further towards the surface and emerged a metre or two away, calling out to it,

 

"Hey! Do you need some help?"

 

It's head shot towards him and gave an unamused look.

 

"Don't you think a centaur struggling to keep afloat in the middle of the sea would need help?" It snarked in reply.

 

Gavin balked "Oi! With that sorta attitude I might change my mind and not help your sorry ass!"

 

It rolled it's eyes at him, still struggling to stay above the water, and huffed.

 

He takes that as a yes.

 

The position his body ends up in to help it is awkward and strange, but he can deal with it. Totally.

 

Gavin groans in frustration.

 

Why the fuck does he do this?

 

/////

 

Gavin didn't expect the paddle to land to be so short, and sighed in relief as he deposited the centaur on the beach; his back wasn't very jazzed about the scenario.

 

Though said centaur hadn't spoken the whole ride there, and he thought maybe it wouldn't speak at all now. Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing.

 

It’s hooves shuffle on the sand as it looks around, watching the beach as it's empty and quiet. Their face holds a slightly worried look. Gavin wouldn't lie that he was a bit worried for it too.

 

Finally, it breathes deeply through its nose before whispering “Thank you for saving me”

 

Gavin chuckles, “No problem, I hope I don't have to see you again because of somethin' like that."

 

 _'Or at all'_ he tells himself shittily.

 

They reply with a small "Yeah," and move a back leg minutely, hesitating. It looks Gavin over with curious eyes.

 

Honestly he was used to those sorts of looks. People wanting to know why he had so many scars -most were from aggressive dry lander assholes- and why he was so strange. What he was or who he was supposed to be.

 

He'd growl at the thing if it wasn't being so cautious.

 

Their gaze comes back up to his eyes and it asks,

 

"Could you come with me?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have any constructive criticism? Tips? Don't be shy to send some! I always should improve!
> 
> And also, why don't you check out the Detroit: New ERA Discord? It's a lovely place! https://discord.gg/gs3vXPx


End file.
